Forgetful Halloween
by CuriousRuby
Summary: I could hear my alarm screeching in the distance and thought if I ignored it long enough, it would just disappear. Today was going to be horrible. It was Halloween, the worst holiday of the year and the most dangerous.


**Happy Belated Halloween! **

* * *

I could hear my alarm screeching in the distance and thought if I ignored it long enough, it would just disappear. Today was going to be horrible. It was Halloween, the worst holiday of the year and the most dangerous. People thought they could get away with anything as long as they were in costume and chalked it up as 'trick' for the holiday spirit. Somehow, though, I always got caught up in the 'tricks' and ended up getting killed in the most brutal way every Halloween.

Last year, it was when Cartman wasn't very happy when the local dentist handed us floss as his treat. He decided that the best way to handle the situation was by egging the poor guy's house. Unfortunately for me, an egg somehow got stuck in my throat and I choked for a full five minutes before I passed away. Also, none of the guys even noticed when I was flailing about with a blue face.

I didn't want to go through something like that, again, so I decided I was just going to stay in bed for the day. Luckily, Halloween was on a Saturday. Unluckily, Butters had asked me to go trick or treating with him. I couldn't say no to Butters' adorable smile and excited face, so I said I would meet him around noon.

"Ken, turn off your fucking alarm before I break your ugly face!" I heard Kevin yell through my bedroom door. I rolled over and hit the off button, noticing it was 11:15am. I laid in bed some more, thinking of the consequences if I were to just fall back to sleep.

After a few minutes, I heard a small knock on my door. "Kenny?" came the small voice of Karen on the other side. I finally rolled out of bed and stumbled toward the door to unlock it. When I opened it, the other side revealed Karen still in her pajamas and holding her favorite raggedy doll.

"Yeah?" I asked, wiping my eyes from tiredness.

"I was hoping you could help me put on my outfit." I gave a small nod and followed her to her room.

"What are you doing, today?" I asked as I sat down on her pink unicorn bed.

"Red and I are going trick or treating!" She exclaimed as she took out her goodwill outfit from her closet. It was a cute black cat costume that I thought looked adorable on her.

"By yourselves? Don't you guys need some kind of supervision?"

"Kenny, we're 12 and we're going around Ruby's neighbor, not ours. We should be safe." I nodded, but still felt uneasy about it. Who knows what could happen in South Park during this horrible night.

After helping Karen get into her costume and put her hair in pigtails, I returned to my own room. It was already 11:45am and Butters was expecting me to show up in a costume. I grabbed some old, torn up clothes and put them on. That could pass as a zombie, right? I went out to the garage and found some red paint to throw on my clothes for a blood effect.

By the time I got myself ready and to Butters' house, it was 12:20pm. I knew he wouldn't be seriously angry with me, but I still felt bad for being late. I knocked on the door, praying that Butters' parents weren't home. Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered. His dad answered the door and immediately glared at me in disgust.

"I'm afraid you can't come in. I don't want you to dirty up the house." I looked down at my still wet outfit and just nodded. "Aren't you too old for trick or treating? I surely wasn't doing such childish things at 15." I clenched my fists, but continued to nod. The last thing I needed was to hit the dad of one of my best friends.

"Hey, Ken!" I looked up and saw Butters standing behind his dad. He was dressed in a tight gray shirt with a fake fur coat over it and blue jeans. On his head were a pair of animal ears. "I'm a wolf! Roar!" He growled at me as he giggled. He said bye to his dad, who said he should be back by dinner time and we started to walk away from his house.

"So," Butters started as he got out his Hello Kitty candy bag. "I was thinking we should hit Token's neighborhood first! They normally have the best candy there."

"Or," I said, slinging my arm around Butters' shoulder. "We could chill at Stark Pond for a bit." I needed to play the day as safe as I could. The last thing that needed to happen was for Butters to think I ditched him in the middle of trick or treating, because I got run over by a truck.

"U-um, yeah, I g-guess we could do that." I looked down to see Butters' blushing and stuttering as he knocked his knuckles together. It took all my effort to not attack him in the middle of the street.

We made our way to the empty park and I sat myself on the cold bench.

"Ken, why did you want to come to the park?" Butters asked as he joined me. I couldn't tell him it was because I wanted to prolong my death. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"I want to dance." I suddenly stood up and grabbed Butters' hands to pull him off the bench.

"Dance?" Butters' giggled as I started to turn around in circles.

"Yeah, with you." I stated, continuing to spin with Butters as the world becomes a blur of colors. I noticed Butters face turning red and couldn't help but to smile. I had been wanting to tell him my feelings for him for a long time, but I never felt like the moment was good enough. Maybe now was the perfect time.

"Ken, I don't want to get too close to the pond," Butters said as I finally looked at our surroundings and noticed we were dangerously close to the pond.

"Why? Scared of the pond critters?" I joked as I twirled Butters around.

"No!" He yelled out, but quietly said, "I can't swim."

"Really? You know I'll protect you." I told him with a reassuring smile. Butters smiled back and I pulled him closer.

"Ken, you know, I…" Before another word was out of Butters' soft lips, I felt him trip backwards.

"Butters, watch out!" I screamed as I reached forward to grab a hold of his shirt.

I felt a sharp pain as my head busted against a sharp rock as we continued to fall into the deep pond. I felt the cold water surround my body and I could see the blood dripping down my face. I knew from past experiences that I was going to lose consciousness soon. I needed to get Butters out of the pond. I could see him struggling nearby me as I quickly swam towards him. I could feel the world moving as I used up the last of my strength to pull Butters out of the water and onto land. Everything was blackening around me and I could see Butters staring and yelling at me. I couldn't hear anything, though. I tried to pull myself out of the water, but my body felt weak. It hurt to even move, now. I saw Butters trying to reach for me with tears streaming down his face.

As I felt the water fill my lungs and my breathing becoming more shallow, I muttered three words that I felt needed to be heard, "I love you." Then the same, ritual darkness overtook me as I sank further into the pond. Even though I knew it was futile, I prayed with all my might that Butters would remember those words. Even if it was just the feeling or the sensation, I didn't want him to forget.

* * *

**I really wanted to write a Halloween Bunny story since Halloween is my favorite holiday. I was kind of all over the place with this story and I tried to write a dance scene, but gave up and just decided to have them keep spinning around in circles. lol. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
